The Next Step
by princessantonia
Summary: Jackson and Mark take the next step in their relationship  Sequel to the Plastics Posse


The Next Step

Sequel to the Plastics Posse

Jackson and Mark take the next step in their relationship

I do not own Grey's Anatomy

Jackson rolled his shoulders as he scrubbed out of his latest surgery. Six hours repairing a car crash victims face. All on his own. Mark was in another OR fixing the guy's wife. He stretched his shoulders. He'd hardly seen him all day.

"Hey Avery," Hunt said coming into the scrub room. "How'd it go?"

"Excellent Chief," Jackson said. "Mr. Watkins will be as good as new. Very little scarring."

"Good," he said. "Between you and Sloan it's not gonna be too long till this hospital is the number one center for reconstructive surgery."

"Thank you sir," Jackson said. "Um, you wouldn't happen to know how Sloan's surgery is going would you?"

"Last I checked you're boyfriend was still working on Mrs. Watkins." Jackson smiled. He and Mark had come out as an official couple only a week ago. Before that only Callie, Arizona, and Alex had known. Callie and Arizona because they were Sophia's mothers and had the right to know who her Daddy was going to be bringing around the baby. Alex knew because he was Jackson's roommate. After April had moved out they had kept the apartment they were currently living in. As attendings they could afford the place without a third roommate. Callie and Arizona had been shocked to say the least when Mark had informed them that he and Jackson were in a relationship but they had been very supportive. Alex had too to a degree. He said he didn't care if Jackson liked cock as long as he didn't make a play for his. The rest of their friends and co-workers had been a mix of surprise and "it's about damn time you admitted it." Things had been going well. They still worked together quite a lot, even though Avery had a lot of his own cases. They were working on getting the burn center up and running. It was a slow process, lots of red tape. Outside the hospital they spent as much time as they could with each other. Which hadn't been a great deal lately. It had been nearly two weeks since they'd made love. They'd been working around the clock on their new endeavor and between that and the outbreak of car crashes and motel fires that seemed to be sweeping the state of Washington they had hardly seen each other for two weeks. With the exception of course being the occasional blow job in the on call room. Jumped as he left the scrub room his phone vibrated. He pulled it from his pocket and smiled. He hit the button to read his message from his boyfriend.

'Still in surgery?' He hit reply.

'Just got out You off soon?'

'Bout an hour You?'

'5 minutes ago I was gonna pick up Chinese for dinner'

'Sounds good. Be at your place soon I can get out of here.'

'Love you'

'Love you too'. Jackson hurried to the locker room to change. Once he was in the car he sent a text to his roommate.

'You gonna be home tonight'. After a few minutes he got his reply.

'Probably not. Two new preemies. Gonna crash at Morgan's. Tommy's teething." Jackson smiled. He never would have pegged Alex as the type who would date a girl with a kid, but he supposed stranger things had happened.

'k. cya tomorrow.'

'Have fun with your man' Jackson shook his head. He stopped at the local Chinese place and picked up his and Mark's favorites along with an extra order of eggrolls. He pulled into his building parking lot and headed up the three floor walk up. He unlocked the apartment and took the food to the kitchen. He was just setting everything out on plates when he heard his lover's key in the door. He smiled as he felt Mark come behind him and wrap his arms around his waist.

"Hey," he said turning his head.

"Hey you," Mark said capturing his mouth. They kissed long and hard till they had to come up for air. From the way Mark's hands were gripping his hips Jackson had a feeling his boyfriend wasn't done.

"Food's gonna get cold," he said tipping his head to give Mark access to his neck.

"Don't care," Mark said in his ear. "It's been two weeks." Jackson groaned as Mark sucked on the back of his neck. God it had been too long since they had been together like this. Jackson was so hungry for Mark's touch it was driving him mad. He pushed his ass back into Mark's crotch feeling his lovers' rock hard desire.

"Oh god," Mark moaned behind him.

"Two weeks," Jackson hissed as Mark's hands slid under his shirt. He raised his arms over his head so Mark could pull the shirt off and toss it onto the couch.

"Karev's not home anytime soon right?"

"Two new preemies born this morning, he'll probably be at the hospital all night. If he gets out at all he'll probably stay at Morgan's."

"Good," Mark said, "because I plan on making a lot of noise." Jackson smiled as he turned in the older man's arms. His arm slid around Mark's neck as their tongues fought for dominance. Mark slid his hands down Jackson's back to grip his ass as they moved backwards into the bedroom. Jackson let out a breath as he was pushed backwards onto the bed. Mark came over him straddling his waist. In one smooth motion he'd pulled off Jackson's pants and underwear. He grabbed both Jackson's hands and pinned them above his head.

"Ah," Jackson moaned as Mark ran his tongue down his chest. Jackson sat up and grabbed Mark's shirt and yanked it over his head. Turning the tables he pushed Mark over till Mark lay on his back and Jackson was on top. He seized Mark's belt on pulled it loose. He unzipped Mark's fly and pulled down his jeans taking the boxers with it.

"Oh yes," Mark gasped as Jackson took the nine inch cock into his mouth. Mark was moaning and panting as Jackson sucked and licked at his lover's cock.

"Jackson," Mark groaned. "Oh god!" Jackson felt Mark's fingers at the back of his neck and knew Mark was about to come. He lifted his mouth from Mark's cock and crawled up so that they lay side by side.

"How do you want me?" Jackson asked placing a small kiss on his lover's lips. Mark smiled and reached across him for the night table drawer. He pulled out the lube and condoms that Jackson kept there and set them beside them on the bed.

"Turn over," he whispered. Jackson rolled over and got up on all fours. Behind him he heard the pop of the cap of the lube. He shuddered as he felt the cold lube go inside him. He groaned as he felt Mark's fingers slide inside him, stretching him, preparing him. One wouldn't think it to look at Mark, but he was truly a very kind gentle lover. No matter how frantic or desperate either of them were for release Mark always took care to cause Jackson as little pain as possible.

"Oh god Mark, please," Jackson moaned. "I need you inside me."

"You are so sexy when you beg," Mark said leaning forward and kissing Jackson's shoulder. Jackson tried to relax as much as possible as he felt Mark's head at his entrance. He clenched his hands in the sheets as Mark gripped his hips and thrust inside him. He saw stars as Mark brushed against his prostate.

"Oh god," Jackson groaned. "Faster." Mark slid out and back in faster and harder. Jackson was in heaven as Mark brushed his prostate again and again.

"I'm gonna cum," Jackson groaned. He gripped the sheets harder as Mark slid one hand around his waist to wrap around his rock hard cock stroking in time with his thrusts.

"I'm close," Mark groaned. A few more thrusts and they came together yelling loudly. Mark collapsed on top of Jackson with a grunt. Jackson buried his face in the pillow as he came down from his orgasm. He felt Mark slip out of him and grunted at the loss. He felt Mark slide off him and turned onto his side so that they lay face to face.

"Amazing," Jackson whispered. Mark rested his hand against Jackson's face and kissed him deeply. Jackson laid his head against Mark's shoulder as his lover held him close. For a while they just lay together in silence just enjoying being in each other's arms. Jackson had almost drifted off to sleep, lulled by the beat of Mark's heart when the older man spoke.

"Move in with me," he said. Jackson lifted his head and stared at his lover in surprise.

"What?" Jackson said certain he could not have heard right. Mark sat up and took his hands.

"Move in with me," he said again. Jackson stared at him. Was he serious?

"Mark," he said sitting back. "Are you sure about this? I mean, we've only been together four months."

"I've never been more certain of anything," Mark said. "I'm in love with you. I have never felt this way about anyone. Not Addison, not Lexie, no one." Jackson ducked his head, still uncertain. It was one thing for Mark to say these things but his history with committed relationships was not the best.

"Look at me," he said. Jackson raised his head.

"I know I'm not the world's best example of commitment," he said. "But it's different with us."

"What do you mean?"

"You and me," he said. "We're in the same place. Lexie and I weren't. She wasn't ready for this. And there was just too much she couldn't accept. She just wanted the good parts. But you, you accept all of me. The good, the bad, all of it. I don't have to change for you. When I wasn't ready to tell people about us you understood. You don't make decisions that affect both of us until we've talked about it. Sometimes I lose, but that's okay, cause at least we talk about it. And no one who has ever seen you with Sophia could have any doubt how much you care about her."

Jackson bit his lip and thought about it. He was right. Having dating Lexie himself he knew that all he said was true. The kind of relationship Mark described was what he had wanted too and Lexie wasn't ready. Mark was. He was offering Jackson everything he wanted. A committed adult relationship with the person he loved. This was real. This wasn't just some game of pretend.

"So what do you say?" Mark asked. Jackson smiled.

"Okay," he said.

"Say the words," Mark begged. Jackson laughed and kissed him.

"Yes," he said. "I will move in with you." Mark grinned and pulled him in to kiss him.

"I love you Jackson Avery," he said as he pulled the younger man on top of him.

"I love you too," Jackson said.


End file.
